Allies and Hogwarts
by l.taylormacisaac
Summary: When England think Harry needs more prtection he and the Allies come to help him out.Will they be able to and keep there true live secret or will they fail. FrUk, UsUk (friendship), may be others. T just in case. Placed in the third movie.
1. Prologe

"Are you sure this is the best thing to do". Professor Dumbldoor asked the"young" man that stood in front of him.

"Yes I do, if we want Potter to be safe he needs all the protection he can get. With Sirius Black and the flying dementors it's for the best if me and my "friends" were here".

"If you think it's for the best Arthur then I am 100% on board with your idea".

"Please Albus it's just the two of us please call me England ." England said with a smile.

"Ok then. England how will you not be notice by any of the staff or students. I guess you will be wanting to keep your true names and life's a secret".

"Me, France, America, and um ... Oh right Canada will be posing as third year students. And Russia and China will be posing as assistant teachers."

"If you are going to be students you will have to be sorted in to houses and the other two what class should the teach?"  
"I think Russia should be teaching defence against the dark arts ( even though I think he's what you should defending your self against )and China." England taking a minute to think." I don't know do you have any idea what he should do?"

"Is your friend good at hand to hand fighting?"

"Well he is good at hand to wok fighting". Dumbldoor giving a questioning look obvious not getting the joke. "Yes he is. Why do you want to know?"

"Even though I do not want any fighting, these last to years have taught me the students need to learn to fight with out magic".

"Well I think he's the best person for the job other than Germany , but he had his hands full with Italy".

"Well thank you for coming mr. Kirkland . It will be a joy to have you here and please make sure the others behave them self".

" I can't promise anything". He said with a slight chuckle" We'll good-by see you soon". And with that he left. As he close the door his slide down his face as he mutter to him self ." Oh please can just this once can that bloody frog and loud mouth ( America) will listen to me just this once. ( A/N I find those are the two that never listen to him),

* * *

A/N: what do you think please review.


	2. Chapter 1: shopping

**A/N: I updated sorry it took so long.**

**Disclamer :I know nothing of Hetalia (saddly)**

* * *

Harry had been having a very strange day. First turning his aunt into a blimp, seconded a demon dog of some type, third the night bus and now one of the oddest groups of Hogwarts students he has seen.  
It all started when he and is good friend Ron and Herimone (who he had met this morning) were going out to get the rest of there school stuff for this year. They were walk down the street when the heard.  
"Dude I think we're lost. I knew I should have taken the lead for you all know I'm the hero!" They heard someone with an American ascent yell.  
"Will you shut, you fatty fat pants". Some with a French ascent responded back.  
As the yelling continued the trio walks up to the sores of the yelling. As they walked through the crowed of people they saw the sores of all the sound.  
They looked at a group of three kids and one adult. The one with the American ascent had glasses and blond hair at the moment he was fighting to anther boy around that looked around the same age. Harry was pretty sure was the one with the French ascent because every time he would looked around to see other people looking he would curse in French.  
It was then that Harry really notices the third boy. He looks almost like the one with the American ascent except for the hair curl. He was standing the shyly in the back almost unnoticeable holding a small Polar bear!?

The most looks were being given to the adult of the three boys. He had thick Eye brows, blond hair (like the other three), green eyes, and his face was redder then a cherry. Harry couldn't tell if he was angry, embarrassed or both. All he could tell is that he wanted to get out of there right away.

The man grabbed the two boys and pushed them into the nearest empty shop. The third boy followed close behind. Even though it was clear they were trying to quite .Harry could still hear them yelling even in the shop.

England P.O.V

All he wanted to do was get there shopping done for school. Is that so hard to do? Well with France, America, and Canada it seemed to be.

They had almost gotten everything (England had already bought all his stuff). All they needed was there wands and robes. They had been walking down the street when America thought they were taking to long and had to yell .

"Dude I think we're lost. I knew I should have taken the lead for you all know I'm the hero!"

Before England knew what was happening France and America were in a fight. "Maybe if I hadn't put a spell on them to look like 13 year olds maybe they would act better" England thought to him self "oh wait no they wouldn't because they are a bunch of idiots!"

As the two of them continued to fight, a very large crowed gathered around them. England could feel his face heat up as he looked around to see the face of the crowed. Feeling his self having to use all his strength not to ring both there necks (he really wished he never put that spell on them), he grabbed there callers of there shirts and dragged them to the nearest shop.

"You know that hurt my neck you black sheep of Europe" France said glaring at England.

"I don't care you bloody frog and don't call me black sheep! What is wrong with you two"? England shouted at the to countries.

"What are you talking about dude? There nothing wrong with me". America said not getting what England meant.

"We are not supposed to be notice. So we will finish our shopping in silence and next week when we start school we will be unnoticed."

After about anther of two minutes of the three of them yelling (Canada just stood there hoping to be notice). They finally left and finished there shopping.

England knew after this day that this school year was going to be one of the toughest of his life.

* * *

A/N: I will try and update sooner promise and next chapter will be on the train.


	3. Chapter 2: Train Ride Part 1

**A/N: Sorry this took so long bad me. Well I hope you like **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**England: No really a 13 year old girl doesn't own Harry potter or Hetalia I am so shocked **

**Me: Shut up**

* * *

Today was the day all the nations were both waiting and dreading for September 1st. Today they were going to Hogwarts.

"Come on everybody this way to platform 9 ¾ " England called in his now 13 year old body.

"Dude there aren't any platform 9 ¾ in my country" America said.

"Nor in mine "France agreed.

"Well there's one here now shut up people are going to here you". England hissed at the other two. (Canada was standing in the back).

As the four nations walk up to the platform they saw other kids some were heading the same way they were. When they finally got to platform 9, England showed them how to get to there platform.

"Dude he like totally just when like through the wall that's so awesome!" America yelled a little too loud, causing them to get a couple strange glances from other people.

"Well who wants to go next?" France asked shuffling to the back.

"I'll go" Canada Said making America Jump not realizing he was there.

"Well ok don't get hurt bro". America said patting the already nervous on the shoulder.

Taking a deep breath Canada ran towards the through the wall followed by the other two.

"There you two… I mean three are" England said when they got to the other side. "Now let get on the train it will be leaving soon".

Harry POV

Harry had just found the last free booth (well mostly free there was a man asleep but it would have to do).Him and his two friends sitting down the started to chat to one another when they were interrupted by a loud crash and yelling coming from the next booth.

"Will you stay away from me you bloody Frog!"

"Oh you know you love me Angleterre "

"No I don't stay away".

"I'm going to see what happening". Harry said getting up and leaving his booth. Still hearing the yelling as he got closer to the booth. He opens the door to the oddest sight. The French boy he had seen the other day was on the ground on top of a boy who looked just like the man he had seen this boy with.

Clearing his voice to get there attention. The two boys looked up at him the one with big eyebrows turning the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. The other just ot up and walk to his seat.

"Did you want something? "He asked comely.

"Well umm.. Oh yes could you be a little more quite we can barley hear are own thoughts over there." Harry said.

"I'm terribly sorry". The boy who was on the ground said. "Let me introduce my self I am Arthur Kirkland, the one who was assaulting me is Francis Bonnefoy. The one with the glasses is Alfred f. Jones. ".

"I'm the Hero" Alfred shouts.

"Right" Arthur said unimpressed. "And um the one next to him is ummm oh yes, Matthew Williams. Sorry to have bother you. We will more quite right." Giving the other three death glares.

Going back to his on booth even more confused then when he left. Harry thought to himself "Well at least this can't get any weirder.

(Time skip to dementor attack

England POV.

Feeling the train come to a sudden halt .He got very worried.

"Why we stop" Asked a shaking Canada.

"I don't know Canada it's nothing to be frightened about". England lie had just feeling a chill he knew they should all be very frighten.

As there door flew open are a dark figure appeared, England yelled. "Don't be scared there just memories they can't hurt you. I'm sorry for what about to happen." Then things went black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is wear the chapter some what a cliff hanger I am hopinh to to get the next chapter in the next week(But I do have some what of a life). Don't forget to Review If I get 5 reviews I will tell everyone all my ships for harry potter and Hetalia even the secret ones.**


	4. Chapter 3: memories and lies

**A/N: First off I am on a role this week yeah. I wanted to thank two readers first: BrOwNiEfOx for your super nice review (and for takeing over the world with me ) if you don't understand that last part thats Rainheart101 for help with my story.**

**and I should this was really sad to write. I LOVE YOU CANADA!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia sadly**

* * *

England POV

He knew what was going to happen, for this was not the first time he had been through this. It was dark and cold at first, but then it got colder and England knew what was coming.

Gun shoots rang in England's ears. Rain hit his dirty face. He knew he had to fight him he didn't want to no that's the last thing he wanted. Why couldn't things go back to how they were?

He had known one day America would grow up, but he didn't think it would happen like this. Why war? Why did both there people have to suffer.

Running at America he scrapes the side of his gun causing it to fly out of his hands. He points his own rifle at America hoping it will scare him enough to give this up already. He sees the fear in his eye, but it does not file him with relief liked he had hoped, it causes him pain to much pain to handle. He drops to his knees.

"I can't do it, I can't do I can't do it". Mutters under his breath unsure if America can hear him. He feels the tears run down his already wet face.

"You use to be so big." America says.6 simple words, 6 simple words that cut deeper then any knife.

He hopes that is over now no more memories, but something knew happens. Something changes. He was in the same place he had been moments ago but he wasn't pointed his rifle at the America he knew was there that day. He was pointing it at the America "little" America. The America he had found so long ago.

He feels his hand preparing the gun to fire." No, no stop it stop it". He thinks but his body does not feel like stopping. Closing his eye not wanting to see what he knows he about to do. Inside he cries and screams, on the out side he feels him self squeeze the trigger.

Canada POV.

Alone. That's what he felt alone. He had been to many memories and that's the one word to describe what he had felt reliving them alone. He had always known people usually forgot him but it never has much as it hurt right now.

As long as he had been alone he had been alive. No one remembered him not even the bear he healed with him. If he left no one would notice because they didn't even know he had been there.

"It's not fair". Canada thought to him self. Why did it have to be him? Why not someone else, why him?

"Why not you?" He heard a voice say.

"But that impossible this is my head".

"Well maybe you're crazy". The same voice answered.

"Why are you here?"

"Well I thought that was obvious, but if you don't know I'm here to show you".

"Show me what?"

"To show you, that you are alone. Forever alone. You will always be forgotten. No one will notice you, no one wants to." The voice answered in a cruel tone.

"You're wrong". Canada yelled but it came out a low whisper.

"How Am I wrong? Your brother doesn't even notice you. The man that raised you. Who was it oh yes France how many times has he notice you twice in the last 50 years, and we mustn't forget England also some what raised you and right now he's not even worried about you. America he is worrying about, himself he's worried about, even the "frog he's feeling a little worried for, but not you. Why you, you asked. This is Why because you are unloved, unwanted, a waste of space. That's why."

"NO, NO, NO ,NO your wrong". Canada yelled, but not even himself could hear the yell. All he heard was the cruel voice chanting.

"Unloved, unwanted, a waste of space." Over and over. Never stopping.

* * *

**A/N: so howed you like it? Please Review.**

**Who whould you like America to be shipped with if I ship him with anyone.**

**There is going to be a poll on my Profile (If I figure out how to make one) If theres no poll just PM who you want him to end up with.**

**oh on France and america minds we go into next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Fire and swords

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long , but here it is I hope you like it and I have more bad news I wont be able to up date for a while because I'm at camp for three weeks. **

Please read this long awaited chapter hope you like it:)

* * *

France POV

Fire. Burning. Screaming. Those three thing are the only thing France could see an hear.

Everything was burning before him an no matter how hard he tried all he could do was stand there and watch his whole world burn.

"This is your entire fault". He suddenly hears someone yell at him turning his head he see England in flames tears rolling down his face.

"England how did this happen". He asks him.

He doesn't answer all he does is scream." This is your fault you couldn't save anyone, not her, not me, no one".

"Please stop it I try to save her and I'm trying to save you I can't move'.

"Not anyone, not anyone. You couldn't save me and you said you loved me. Love is nothing to you. YOU DON'T SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LOVE OR BE LOVED YOU."

"Please I do love you. I do!" France screamed at him. It was true he always loved England.

England keeps screaming till the fire burns him to nothing but dust. Only when that happens does all the fire and burning and screaming stop. France suddenly is able to move runs over to the spot were England just was.

Left alone in the dark France falls to his knees, he screams out and cries, as he cries the darkness consumes him.

Americas POV

Pain shot through him as the blade strikes down on him. Again and again the blade strikes down and hits him. The pain of his people is unbearable. There cries echoing in his head on a unless loop. The strikes stop he looks up and looks at the person who has caused him this pain it's Japan.

"It can be Japan". He thinks. It looks like Japan but it's his eyes there evil behind those eyes. Evil that's one this Japan wasn't, Japan was kin, caring, awkward at times, but not evil.

"Please stop". He pleads to Japan. He says it over and over again till he no longer saying it but hearing it. It takes him a moment to realize that he is now standing and the pain is now just a memory.

He looks down to see a bloodied an beaten Japan. Its not the Japan that he just saw it was the Japan he knew. Dropping down beside him he asks "Japan wh what happen? Who did this?"

Japan look like he's about to pass out and before he does he says one word" You".

Shocked and confuse America backs away from the other country. "No I wouldn't do that no , no, no ". He mumbles to himself.

Then he remembers him standing over Japan beating him till he screams so hard he is unable to scream anymore. Coming over to his friend's side again he whispers to him. "I'm sorry please, forgive me. Forgive me".

Normal POV

England is the first to wake up.

"That shouldn't have happen there getting stronger that should have just been memories not that". He thinks to him self. He looks around to see the other three all on the ground.

"Please don't I love you!" he hears someone cry out. He see it's France, he shakes him awake.

"What, what happen " France ask as he wakes up. Looking at who just shook him, He suddenly grabs England in a hug. "You're alive. It felt so real".

"It's ok it wasn't real ". England said not minding the older country hug. "Let wake up the other .

And with that France let go and did as he was told. When the other two was up and had calmed down they all sat down and where quite for the rest of the trip.

No one said a word until they got there when England stood up and said. "were here come on lets go".

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Please review! and remember I wont be here for at least three weeks. (I'll try and update before I go , but if I don't im sorry)**

**P.s yeah Summer!**


	6. Chapter 5: Lets shout in the hallway!

A/N: for THE PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T KNOW THIS ACCOUNT STOP WORKING SO i GOT A NEW ONE AND RE POSTED the story I didn't stop it.

so heres the next chapter I will be countuneing the story here now not on my new account so here it is hope you like and please review.

* * *

China POV

China still didn't know how England got him to do this. Him teach, it's not that he didn't think he couldn't teach (he had is doubts about Russia) it was more he didn't want to teach. China didn't hate children (As a country it's really hard to hate children since every one of his people use to be a child). Just him teach!

He sat at the staff table watching as the student entered. Noticing some familiar face (Not that they knew him but he knew them).He looks over at Russia who just sits there with a grin on his face. Tapping the grinning country on the shoulder he lean over and whispers in his ear.

"Where do you think England and the rest of them are aru?"

"I don't know. Maybe they have destroyed each other leaving there land to become Russia's da? Russia said still grinning.

China is about when he and everyone else hears a shouts from out side of the door (were the first years are).

"STOP THAT YOU BLOODY FROG!" … "I DON'T CARE WERE AT A SCHOOL!"

"DUDE YOU'RE SHOUTING, AND PEOPLE ARE STARING NOW HAHAHAHA".

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO BLOODY TWIT"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING NOW?"

After a few more seconds of this the shouts stop. As the other teacher just sit there confused, China faceplams and very nearly smashes his head against the table. Russia just sits there still grinning.

The door then opens letting the first years (and the four countries) enter to be sorted this was going to be interesting.

England POV

He was going to kill that frog! They had just been standing there waiting to go in to get sorted (getting a few question why third years were here). When France had to start to be well like France always acted. He notice France becoming to close to him and his hands going to low for his liking.

"Stop that" he hissed at the older country.

"Stop what?" France said acting innocent

"That!" He said a little louder . France hand almost at the bottom of his back.

"You really should be clearer on what you mean." France answers with a slight chuckle. His hand still moving down.

"STOP THAT YOU BLOODY FROG". He snaps having enough of this. Everyone around them goes silent.

"Maybe you shouldn't act like this at a school". France says acting like he did nothing.

""I DON'T CARE WERE AT A SCHOOL!"

"DUDE YOU'RE SHOUTING, AND PEOPLE ARE STARING NOW HAHAHAHA". America shouts.

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO BLOODY TWIT"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING NOW?" France says having enough of this yelling (even though he started it).

The yelling continue for a few more seconds , but finally stops. Everyone joust stands there till the doors open to begin sorting.

"Oh thank goodness". England thinks to him self as he steps through the doors.

Normal POV

After the yelling act, none of the four talked. They stood in the crowed of first years as each one was called up to be sorted. By the end the only one still standing was them. As the rest of the students looked at the four with confused looks, Professor Dumbledore stood to address them.

"Hello and welcome to anther year at Hogwarts. As you have all notice we have three new transfer students, they come from World academy. These three I mean four students will be joining our third year student. Now before I continue with my announcements lets get our knew friends sorted into there houses."

France was the first one called. He walks up to a stool with an old hat on it. Sitting down they place it on his head.

"Now, now this is very interesting". France hears a voice say.

"Who said that?" France says softly.

"It is just me the "old hat" you must not worry. Now lets see were you should go. Well now I have never sorted a country before…." France feels his blood run cool for a moment. "Do not worry you and your friend's secret is safe with me. Now let's see you are very brave when you need to be, you have great brains (you may not always use it for good) and your heart it full of love, but you can be cruel and hurtful. But your brains are very impress of I must say. Better make it RAVENCLAW!"

Next was America.

"Let us see were you should go America. You are brave and will do anything to protect your land and love ones. You are not the brightest but know what is right. This choice is simple. GRYFFINDOR!"

Then it was England's turn.

"Well hello old friend I haven't seen you in years. Let's see if you have changed. You are still kind but stubborn. You can still be cruel to the ones you love, but still would die for them. Now I see someone has been using dark magic again. You have not changed. so you are still. SLYTHERIN!"

The last to go was Canada

"Hello there. You are kind and gentle , but you feel alone, but even when your love one don't notice you still are willing to help them. I think you belong in HUFFLEPUFF!"

With the four countries sorted it was the begging to a very different year!

* * *

I hope you like it next chapter will hopfully be up soon. next chapter there will be Candy , pranks, frace, and more!


End file.
